team_stupendous_zfandomcom-20200215-history
Guess Who’s Coming To Damien’s For Dinner?
'''Guess Who’s Coming To Damien’s For Dinner? '''is the 3rd episode of Season 13. Summary Fed up about CinderBarney trying to stop Team Stupendous from ruining his dreams, a new anti-hero named Damien Hawke orders for him to be kidnapped and brought to him at once. Meanwhile later, the team is led to another mystery when all three of their arch enemies want to work with Hawke for this, but before they could go out, Carey is captured first early last night by Damien’s men who think he is Tremaine. Plot The episode begins at the Rockville Bank where Team Stupendous is trying to stop CinderBarney from using his imagination to make its loot appear in his hands. He leaves in defeat, and in the shadows are a male ninja named Kenta and a female ninja named Tashie, who spy on him as he exits the bank. As Tremaine walks out of the entrance, Kenta and Tashie leave with their companion Luisao to a palace similar to one in hell to tell their other companion Cole so he can tell their master Damien Hawke. At the palace, Kenta tells Cole about CinderBarney trying to prevent Team Stupendous from defeating him. Cole already knows that CinderBarney was trying to stop them (the team). Just hearing this makes Damien rise from his throne in a rage and say in anger, “WHAT?! The infamous CinderBarney D. Tremaine was trying to stop them?!”. Cole shakes nervously (though Tashie realized that Cole hasn’t been nervous before) as he turns to Damien saying that he was trying to stop them by using his imagination, and that’s how he’s (Tremaine) so unstoppable. Damien rants on this and says that he will be stopped for the first time, so he sends Tashie and Luisao to bring him to him (Damien). Later that night, Carey, having returned to his normal self after Team Stupendous’ mission, has already gone to bed and so has Dusk... when ninjas enter the room, surround him, and wake up Dusk, who perks up from his sleep and hisses. However, Tashie swats him away which gets Carey awakened only to find himself being cuffed by the ninjas. They take him from his room and teleport, thinking they have finally caught CinderBarney. The ninjas throw Carey onto the ground as he cries out to whoever caught him. He tries to break his wrists free as he thinks Nintoku and his Red Ninjas captured him, leaving Luisao asking Tashie who Nintoku is and what Red Ninjas are. Carey kindly answers for Tashie, saying that Nintoku is one of his team’s main enemies and Red Ninjas are henchmen who work for him (Nintoku). Tashie finds this interesting while Carey, now angered and still struggling, demands her and Luisao what they want from him as Tashie calls him “CinderBarney” and tells him they doesn’t want anything from him, but they want him to go see a “special friend”. Before Carey can ask who that “friend” was, Luisao pushes him and follows Tashie to see Damien. The next morning, Lauren, Kyle, and Adam notice that Carey hasn’t been in school which means he is missing out on everything, but luckily for them, this isn’t a very special day. Kyle believes that Carey wanted a day off from all the hard work, and after school is done, Dusk runs up to them and meows in an urgent way, saying that Carey has been captured last night. He then wants to lead Lauren, Kyle, and Adam to the place his (Carey) captors took him by following ninja footprints. Sometime at the Dawsons’ house, the kids’ teacher Mr. Jackson arrives at the front door and gives Carey’s parents, who found out their son was missing as well, his homework in case if he returns. Mr. Dawson says to his wife that “this boy’s gonna have to be busy in parts of this weekend” and his wife agrees. Back in the trail to Damien’s palace, Carey notices his stomach rumbling and asks Tashie if he can get some food, so she grunts out a “fine” as she stops at a nearby fruit tree to pick a dragonfruit. She uses her katana to slice the fruit in half which impresses Carey and also Luisao as she gives it to him (Carey to eat. However, Carey’s way of eating food causes him to eat it without using his now cuffed wrists which has Luisao state to Tashie that the boy’s manners are totally weird. Then, after he is finished with the dragonfruit, they continue on to the palace. During the process, Carey falls off a bridge and Tashie uses a splat ball similar to Nintoku’s and uses it as a bungee to save his life, making him stare into her eyes in love as they come back on the bridge. Upon reaching the palace’s entrance, Tashie has Kenta open the gates for them and they all walk inside. After entering the throne room, Tashie and Luisao call out to Damien that they caught CinderBarney for him. After the two ninjas throw Carey on the throne room grounds, from out the shadows comes Damien, who wants to make sure if this is Tremaine. Carey shouts a “no” at him and that he is someone else. Damien then asks who he is, so Carey introduces himself and says he’s the leader of Team Stupendous. He also says that his (Damien) friends have caught the wrong person, which makes Damien realize that they made a big mistake and order them to release his wrists. Later that night (again), Gideon, Spider Queen, and Nintoku enter the palace with the captured BJ Myers, Baby Boy, and Riff and request servitude to Damien. He accepts this and decides to use them (BJ, Baby Boy, and Riff) as bait. He gives Carey a task to take them to CinderBarney, who will be fooled once he is led to the palace. Before Carey transforms into Peacemaker and leaves with the captives, Nintoku goes over to Tashie to find out she is similar to him and that he saw her using a splat ball similar to his to save that familiar boy. He tries to crush on her, but she smacks him across the cheek. He also notices the transformation which makes her smack him again. Trivia * Damien Hawke makes his debut in this episode. * Damien is the second anti-hero to appear in the series. ** The first was Miss Masquerade in “Enter Miss Masquerade!”. * Gideon, Spider Queen, and Nintoku with their henchmen join Damien in this episode. * Kenta and his friends Tashie, Cole, and Luisao make their debuts in this episode. * Carey (and later Team Stupendous) meet Damien for the first time. * This episode is also known as “Wanted: Tremaine - Dead or Alive! Damien the King of Hell on Earth!” in the Japanese dub. Transcript '''Carey (Narrating): '''Guess Who’s Coming To Damien’s For Dinner? Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Episodes featuring multiple villains